The Princess Prince
by Shin-chan
Summary: Tatsuha's a bad boy! Sakuma-sama is an art teacher! Shuichi...well, Shuichi is Shuichi! rating is for later chapters...much later chapters....
1. Leaving Home

Disclaimers: Gravitation does not belong to me, which totally sucks.

Shin-chan's Notes: I got a couple things to say…..

Due to reviews on my uncompleted chapter, I am making the I first chapter longer. Much longer. It was only because I was lazy and tired and it was in the wee morning hours, that I stopped where I had. This is the edited, elongated chapter. I'll try to cut down on the Japanese, but personally, I think it is more grammatically correct then most other fics. Any one who reads this, do not get offended. Don't sue either. I barely have enough money to keep the roof over my head!!! 

TANKS, KAIMU! It _is_ nandesu tte. Haha. Oops.

Pairings: Shu-chanxYuki/YukixShu-chan (I don't know yet), and TatsuhaxRyuichi/RyuichixTatsuha (we'll see…^^)

I think I will get on with the next chapters…..daijoubu, they are definitely longer. 

Egao No Tokoro – Land of Smiling Faces

Hime – Princess

Natsu – Summer

Genki - Happy

Ha

Minna - Everyone

Hime – Princess

Ouji – Prince

Bishounen – um…..Yuki!! Yuki is bishounen!! Really cute guys….heheh….

Kami sama – God

Nandesu tte - say what – ish

Tamago – egg

Kudamono – fruit

Nandesuka, okaasan – what is it, mother?

Iyada – no way!! 

Namida – tears

Otoosan – dad/father

Chiisai hime – small princess/little princess

Obaachan – little old lady/grandma etc

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once upon a time, in a far away land called...named...land of...um...lessee...let's call it _Egao no_ _Tokoro_, or Land of Smiling Faces, ne? This land was very beautiful; rolling hills covered with grass, rabbits lolling about gleefully amid flowers in bloom: birds singing and friendly forest animals...needless to say, it was a beautiful land, and it was a beautiful day (no matter what the season). 

Now, however, it was in the middle of natsu, or summer. Nan desuka? You want to know why this tokoro is called egao no tokoro? Well, I'll tell you. It is thus called because of its inhabitants (ie: those living there). The civilians of egao no tokoro were always smiling, and always genki. Very genki. Yes, very, very, very genki, genki- *gets hit with big paper fan*…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ne, Shintaro, hayaku!! I wanna be with Yuki!" Our pink haired star-of-the-story whines. 

"Who says you'll be with Yuki?" I teased the impatient boy.

"Well, the Shin-chan's Note, for one thing....and....um....."

"Kumagorou does! Kumagorou does! Kumagorou wants Shuichi to be happy, so Shuichi is going to be with Yuki!" cries a high-pitched, obviously Sakuma sama voice.

"*throws hands up in air* Fine! Shuichi will be with Yuki! If you'll let me tell my story, I will show minna-san how Shuichi caught an excellent example of bishounen material!"

~*~*~

*coughs* As I was saying, the people of egao no tokoro were very genki. No one, however, could possibly outshine the genki-ness of the King and Queen's daughter, Shuichi-hime*.

~*~*~

"I'm a freakin' girl?!" O.o

"Ignore him, Sakuma-sama." Sakuma-sama, eyes wide, clutching Kumagorou, nods. (wow, my audience of one...I hope the #'s increase soon..hint, hint..)

~*~*~

Shuichi-hime was always genki. Mealtimes, bathtimes (O.o), playtime (^^), and sleeptime, Shuichi-hime always had a smile on his..I mean her face.

Now, Shuichi-hime had a dark secret; a secret so dark, not even she knew of it. Only her parents knew. Wanna know what that secret was? (*Sakuma-san nods vigorously*) Well, this deep, dark secret that only the King and Queen knew was that Shuichi-hime was actually Shuichi-ouji**!!! See, her...well, his parents had wanted a girl, instead of a boy. Kami-sama had a different agenda on his/her/its mind. Kami-sama blessed this ruling couple with a boy. So, to get back at the unfairness of Kami-sama, and in no way intentionally hurting their child, they crossed-dressed him. 

~*~*~

"NANDESU TTE?!?!?!" Shuichi screeched. O.O

~*~*~

Yes, they cross-dressed him. And might I say, he looks very pretty dressed as a girl (^^). 

Today, our hime sama was dressed in a pretty blue dress that reached HER (*glares at sulking Shuichi*) ankles, with white lace on the cuffs. She wore little kid shoes, a white bow in her hair, and a nice white ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. 

It was 8 in the morning, and Shuichi hime was eating tamago, toast, and ham, with orange juice to wash it down. The Queen sat across from our hime sama, eating one broiled tamago, a piece of toast lightly buttered, fresh kudamono, a cup of coffee, and making faces at her daughter's breakfast.

Finishing her breakfast early, Shuichi hime picked up an apple, and bit into it. The Queen decided to break the news to her daughter, whom she knew would _not_ like the news. It broke both the King and Queen's heart to have to do this, but it was for the good of the kingdom, as well as their precious daughter (they've kinda forgotten the fact that Shuichi is a boy..been to long…)

"Shuichi-chan, I have something to tell you," the queen began.

"Nandesuka, okaasan?" the hime asked.

"Your father and I have decided to send you away to another kingdom for schooling."

All over the castle paiges, knights, and servants alike all heard the hime's scream of "IYADAAAA!!!"(picture ppl's heads jerking up from whatever they were doing).

Back in the dining room, Shuichi hime stood, panting, eyes flashing, hands fisted. 

"Iyada!" she said loudly. "I won't go!"

"We're making you go. You've already been accepted anyways."

"*jaw drops* B-b-but that schools in another kingdom!"

"We know. That's why we are sending you there! You have to have knowledge of the world, and from the people you meet, learn how to run a kingdom!"

"I can do that here!"  
"No you can't. You need experiences and adventure, as well as understanding of other people so you can better rule the kingdom when it's time."

After much arguing, Shuichi hime agreed. _After all_, she thought, _it's only for a year._

"Good!" the Queen says, smiling and clapping her hands together, "you leave in 2 months."

It was a mystery to Shuichi hime on how she managed not to faint.

~*~*~ 2 months pass~*~*~

Lots of namida flowed on the day of Shuichi hime's leaving. Most of the namida came from Shuichi hime herself (^^||), but that's not the point. All the villagers were to see their genki hime go, they knew Shuichi hime would be back in a year, so they were merely…lending the hime to another kingdom until that year has past.

Dressed in a dark blue, ankle length dress with white gloves, Shuichi hime was mounted upon a white horse, with a carriage behind her filled with trunks of clothes, and the dearest little obaachan who was going to look after the hime in this new kingdom.

Final farewells were made, and finally, Shuichi hime's otoosan, the King, said, "Time to go, chiisai hime, or you will not get to the kingdom in time."

"Hai~!"

Accompanied by footmen driving the carriage, and soldiers and knights for protection, they set off into the morning. 

For 3 days and nights, the little troop travelled. Rain, Sunshine, Fog, and sometimes during the Night. 

On the morning of the third day, they ate breakfast of fresh rabbit (courtesy of a passing hunter), and some tubers and mushrooms Obaachan had picked. Shuichi hime had learned how to tell the poisonous mushrooms from the non-poisonous mushrooms, and she was sooooooooo happy! Even more so than normally, because now, she could poison someone if she needed to. Well, not poison, just paralyze. A naughty thought ran through her head at that point (gee, I wonder what…||), and she blushed until her entire face turned red (pic where top of head poofs! open and steam comes out). Obaachan asked if something was wrong, but Shuichi hime replied that she was fine, and that they had better go lest they be late. So, off they went. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that's the first chapter…..sucks……..dis is my first fic, so if you review, please be nice~…pease?!?!? Nah, I guess this is it for the first chapter….lots more to come..don't know where this is going….haha…be patient…it's got a plot…I just don't know when the plot starts yet…….haha…じゃね、みんなさん！！！おやすみなさい～！！ (jyane, minnasan!!! Oyasuminasai~!!)

P.S. ya gotta love Japanese font…it's fun to use!!!


	2. The Late GodLike Person Who Doesn't Care...

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own Gravitation, and anything related to Gravitation, except 

Shuichi's Hime status Shuichi's Hime clothes Any and all ideas for this story The mental images that flash through my head as I write this incredibly weird (Shuichi: Stupid!) story. *hits Shuichi on the head with a BIG paper fan* 

Shin-chan's Notes: Wai~! Gomenasai, minna-san!!! I just got soooooooooo lazy…the biggest case of lazy butt in history...I didn't feel like writing my story…but don't worry!! I am writing it now, as you can see, so I'll shut up and write…

Last time on The Crossdressing Oujisama…

~*~*~

On the morning of the third day, they ate breakfast of fresh rabbit (courtesy of a passing hunter), and some tubers and mushrooms Obaachan had picked. Shuichi hime had learned how to tell the poisonous mushrooms from the non-poisonous mushrooms, and she was sooooooooo happy! Even more so than normally, because now, she could poison someone if she needed to. Well, not poison, just paralyze. A naughty thought ran through her head at that point (gee, I wonder what…||), and she blushed until her entire face turned red (pic where top of head poofs! open and steam comes out). Obaachan asked if something was wrong, but Shuichi hime replied that she was fine, and that they had better go lest they be late. So, off they went. 

~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~ At school, First Day ~*~*~

Shuichi hime was nervous. Today was her first day, and she was quivering with fear. The principle was walking beside her, saying stuff she wasn't really listening to (-.-|||). Besides, it was mostly about how she was going to bring attention to the school, how she'll love it...blah blah blah blah. Boring stuff. Well, they eventually made it to Shuichi hime's homeroom/class, and the principal kindly asked Shuichi hime to wait outside while he got the class in order (as in calmed down).

Shuichi hime waited patiently outside, daydreaming, and almost missed her 'cue' to go into the class.

"…please welcome her." The principal motioned to Shuichi hime, who was quickly entering the class to stand at the front. "Please introduce yourself."

"Watashi no namae wa Shindo Shuichi desu. Yoroshiku."

There were a few catcalls and whistles as Shuichi hime bowed. She also heard a few jealous whispers about her hair and trim figure (Shin-chan: *laughs*). 

"Also, class," the principal continued, "you have a substitute, due to Takakawa sensei on maternity leave…"

The classroom suddenly slammed open, interrupting the principle's 'speech', and there, framed in the early morning light stood…

~*~*~

"I was kinda thinking of stopping here, ya know, leave ya wondering who is there…but I looked at it, and it IS kinda short… so, I'm gonna keep going. But first, I want you ALL *points finger and moves arm in an arc across the audience* to, when you review, write down who you thought was in the door. It'll be fun~!!"

"More story, less talk!" Ryuichi pouted.

"Hai hai hai…"

~*~*~

"Tatsuha! You're late again!" (scary...the principle knows his name…) the principal said to our dear latecomer. Tatsuha shrugged, and walked to his seat at the back of the classroom. The girls sighed as he passed, totally taken in by his god-like handsome-ness.

~*~*~

"Yes! Finally! Someone who appreciates me!"

"*pats on shoulder* Don't get your hopes up, Tatsuha. Yuki is still first born. But you're cute. Just not like Yuki. *blows raspberry"

"…" *Tatsuha is pouting right now…*

~*~*~

__

He's cute**, **Shuichi hime thought, _but not my type._ (Shin chan: yes, Shuichi is already attracted to guys…he doesn't know better! I wonder what his parents think…if they've thought that far...)

"*sigh* Shuichi hime, please take a seat… over by the window, please.

"Hai."

~*~*~

After homeroom, the students of class 1-B studied math. Shuichi (Shin chan: we'll drop the hime now. It's getting tiring to type…). Shuichi, despite being a hime, was not…shall we say, adept at math.

__

I think Noriko sensei is getting tired of me calling her over her so much, Shuichi thought (SC: I think so too… so, I'm gonna do this! *twitches her kitty ears*). Noriko sensei, fed up with the pink haired annoying brat who apparently had no brains (Shuichi: Hey!!), assigned the boy in front of Shuichi to be her temporary tutor. Noriko sensei, glad that she was rid of that problem, shot a blare at the hime before turning to help some of the other _brighter _students.

__

I REALLY don't think Noriko sensei likes me. (good guess..|||)

The boy in front of Shuichi turned around, ready to show the new student what to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please review!!! If you do, I'll give you…a…um….chocolate ball candy that Killua likes~! Please??? Please review, please review, please review!!! 

こばやし　しんたろ

P.S: Before going on to the next chapter, who do YOU think is gonna be turning around to help our dear chiisai no hime? Please write before going to the next chapter! You might get Killua's bunny sucker if you answer right~….


	3. The Arrival of the Art Teacher!

Disclaimer: Dammit…no one got me the rights for Gravitation for my birthday. So, I don't own any and all Gravitation characters, except Shuichi-HIME. And, maybe, in the future, another character. Actually, I will own it…kinda. Partial ownership. Like Shuichi-HIME is partially owned by me…since Shindou Shuichi is NOT in ANY part of the tv series, OVA'S, and thus far drama cd's a princess. So there.

Shin-chan's Notes: Wai~! Thanks so much for the reviews!! After reading, you will see your name (if you reviewed) at the bottom, answering any questions, wants, or pleas. More characters are introduced in this chapter~ and for all those who have never read SHONEN AI, this will be a SHONEN AI fic, as already um…chosen by Shuichi-hime. (Shuichi: Damn right I want it SHONEN AI!! I WANT YUKI!!)…well, continue reading, dear Gravi fans. It's worth your time~! (PS... I had a good laff when I found this song by Ya-Ya-yah…it's called….Yuuki 100%…eheh…not Yuki's correct name, but hey, I laffed really hard. Then called my friend to tell her...ehehe…*cough* yeah…I'll…um…get on with the story now….

Also, gomen, minna-san, for the long not-updating period! School, junk and junk like that made me totally forget to update. And, I was lazy when I remembered…so, I'm updating now~! Read, and enjoy!!

Last time on The Crossdressing Oujisama in Almost Modern Day….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I think Noriko sensei is getting tired of me calling her over her so much, Shuichi thought (SC: I think so too… so, I'm gonna do this! *twitches her kitty ears*). Noriko sensei, fed up with the pink haired annoying brat who apparently had no brains (Shuichi: Hey!!), assigned the boy in front of Shuichi to be her temporary tutor. Noriko sensei, glad that she was rid of that problem, shot a blare at the hime before turning to help some of the other brighter students.  
  
I REALLY don't think Noriko sensei likes me. (good guess..|||)  
  
The boy in front of Shuichi turned around, ready to show the new student what to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And today, on The Crossdressing Oujisama in Almost Modern Day…

"Ohayou," the boy said, "Boku wa Fujisaki Suguru desu. Yoroshiku." (…pretty informal for a commoner…I mean, Shuichi is a PRINCESS…)

"Ohayou, Fujisaki-kun. Thank you for helping me understand math. I don't get any of this."

"Iie, nandemonai. Sa, kore o mite…?"

And so class went, Fujisaki-kun helping Shuichi whenever Shuichi got stuck, and Shuichi thanking Fujisaki-kun profusely when she understood the problem.

When the bell rang, the students moved to the art room. Shuichi walked beside Fujisaki-kun, talking to her new friend.

"So, what are we going to do in art today? Do you know?" (hey, it's Suguru. He like, knows _everything…)_

"We are painting anything we want. Sensei was in a genki mood this morning, and when sensei is in a genki mood, sensei will let our "creative juices" *finger motions of quotes* flow. Or so he says. I don't know why he is the art teacher though. His drawings are that of a child."

"*puts fists to mouth in surprise* Kawaii! I love children's drawings! I teach the children in my country twice a week, and their drawings…honto ni kawaii~!" Shuichi (shudders) squealed in happiness. (*sweatdrop*)

Fujisaki-kun smiled, and opened the door for Shuichi, who smiled and thanked him. 

They sat on stools, in front of easels, and waited for the teacher, or the bell. Or both. Yeah, both would be good…

The bell rang, interrupting conversations all around. They waited, quietly talking, for

the sensei to show up. They all jumped a foot when the door slammed open.

"Ohayou! Ah! Mite, Kumagoro! We have a new class! Hm…" He scanned the class. "I see two new people today! Hora, Hora! Kore o kiite, kudasai!"

Sakuma-sensei motioned the two new students to come up to the 'front' of the class (which was by his desk). Sakuma-sensei, his pink bunny lying on top of his head, peered closely at Shuichi. His nose was about an inch from Shuichi's. Shuichi leaned back, away from this hen na sensei…despite this…um…enlightening tidbit of information, Shuichi thought this sensei was pretty cool. So far. The usagi was pretty kawaii too… The sensei was pretty close, though. Shuichi took a step back, her face twisted into something of a scared look. (you know when Yuki threatened Shuichi in the first/second/third ep when Shuichi mistook Mika for Yuki's girlfriend outside Yuki's apartment? That face!)

~*~*~

"Who knows Invader Zim?" Shin-chan asks, holding up her hand.

*crickets*

"Oh, come o~n people! Try and find it using a search engine or something. The next line Sakuma-sensei says deals with Zim's little robot, Gir.

~*~*~

Sakuma-sensei blinked, then grinned. He wrapped his arms around Shuichi, pressing (smooshing, crushing, whatever…) his cheek against Shuichi's. 

"*Gir style* I li~ike you~!"

Shuichi blushed, unable to do anything since his arms were pinned to his sides by a giant hug given to her by this man with a pink usagi on his head.

Suddenly, Shuichi was free. He looked at his sensei, after straightening her clothes out. Chibi Sakuma-sensei was flailing his chibi arms and legs. _That guy! _ Shuichi thought, _The one who was late for class this morning! _Indeed, it was Tatsuha, holding Chibi Sakuma-sensei under the arms.

"Ryu-chan, dame!" he said, tightening his hold on his struggling captive.

"Datte…!"

"Iie!"

"Tat-chan~!"

'Tat-chan' blushed slightly. Then he firmed up.

"Iie!" (wha~t? You thought THAT?!!? "shakes finger" Naughty, naughty, naughty! Matte!! If I'm thinking that you're thinking that, what does my thinking of your thinking mean?! How many just understood that sentence? If not, write me a review saying you didn't get that sentence. If so, write me a review saying you got that sentence…)

Sakuma-sensei pouted. Then, he bounded back with energy tenfold!

"So, who are you people?" he asked.

"Watashi wa Shindou Shuichi desu." Shuichi curtsied like the hime she was. (Shuichi: That sounds like an insult…*sulks*)

"Boku wa Nakano Hiroshi desu." Said person bowed.

"Wai~!" Sakuma-sensei said, happy. "Minna-san, I want you to paint what you did over the holidays!"

With that assignment assigned, Sakuma-sensei went to his paper-covered wall. Producing from his desk drawer a box of crayons, he started drawing.

Shuichi sat back down.

"What did I tell you?" Fujisaki-kun said. "He's normally like this. That's all we have to do today 

though. Draw a picture of what we did over the holidays."

"Is there a preference as to the style of drawing?"

"Nope!" Fujisaki-kun said cheerfully, dipping his brush into some forest green paint. (O.O Cheerfully? Him?!?!)

Shuichi thought about what she did over the summer. _Well_, she thought, _let's see…I went to a ball, so I'll draw a carriage…I taught kids how to paint some scenery…I'll draw some scenery… _

~*~*~

When class was over, Sakuma-sensei had filled the wall with scribbles of words (his writing is terrible…Sakuma-san:Ne~ hidoii~! SC:Gomen, gomen!) and pictures of pika pika no hito. (doesn't sound right…ma~na…suffer it.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC…

*cough* Well, that's chapter three of The Crossdressing Oujisama in Almost Modern Day~! Write reviews, comments, questions, and stuff by clicking the little button on the left-hand side, bottom of your screen. Ya know you wanna~! By the way, I won't be updating for a bit…(not as long as the period of time between chapters 2 and 3…because I gotta go camping. So, bear with me, please~!

?ばやし　しんたろ

Updation!! Not camping n e more~ me back!!! 

To Mei Neko:

I would like to know too.. I don't know what's gonna happen to her…I mean him. I think I'm gonna take it chapter by chapter….

To marian: 

Gomen ne, but Yuki wasn't the substitute teacher. Noriko was. And I'm sure you're doing it because….because….because…never mind.

To ChibiFaery AlexaSakurazukamori

Wow. You're not the only one who thought it was going to be Yuki at the door…if (hopefully) you review for this chapter, you can say who you thought was gonna turn around???? Please? I wanna know.

To Kaori-chan

You got ur wish! Ryuuichi was here! Ryuuichi was here!! Wai~! Ryuuichi!!! Yuki comes later. Maybe…

To Rika-chan

I think I made the title like that…cuz that's how I perceive Tatsuha perceiving himself…only a few steps lower than Sakuma-san… Ryu-chan was here! Ryu-chan was here!! Wai~!

じゃね　みんあさん~! 

Review review review review review review…


End file.
